


pagan of the good times

by MarkedMage



Series: Modern dorks [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, JetKoTara, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, continuation of Modern Dorks, cuz yall are thirsty af, to be fair i'd be thirsty for jetkotara too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedMage/pseuds/MarkedMage
Summary: Jet cashes in on a promise.
Relationships: Jet/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Modern dorks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876075
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	pagan of the good times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FictionIsSocialInquiry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionIsSocialInquiry/gifts).



> Hello friends, we're back for the third and probably final installment of Modern Dorks. As promised to a few friends of mine, who were desperately desperately thirsty and chaotic and DEFINITELY enablers in their own right, this one is for you.
> 
> I want to call out a special friend, and that is the lovely yet maniacal FictionIsSocialInquiry. You are the biggest pain in the ass, and crazy, insane, loveable, beautiful witch of chaos, but I also ilysm so much and it's your special special day and you deserve love. I can't ship my ass to Australia, so here's a smutfest full of smutty smutty smutuations to hopefully tide you over.
> 
> Absolutely no hate on this please. I've received some pretty disturbing hate on tumblr as of late- serious enough to make me take a step back from that social media platform. Please don't be mean to creators. We don't deserve it- no matter how much you don't agree with our views.

_My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me "Worship in the bedroom"  
The only Heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you_

_Hozier_ || _Take Me to Church_

~0~

She’s sitting in the café across the street when he finds her.

Her nose is buried in her lab notes when the boy dressed in ragged flannel drops down next to her; smoke permeates her lungs. She sighs, pulling her headphones off, and frowns, looking up at the boy who’s shaggy brown hair is left all over the apartment, more than hers even, juul between his teeth and his ever present smirk painted across his lips.

“Kat.”

“Jet,” she replies, eyes dropping to the juul. “Do you mind? Public space, and all.”

He chuckles, but drops the juul into his pocket, rolling his sleeves up and leaning against the table. He eyes her notes, reaching for her notebook, thumbing through the pages, and she takes a sip of coffee. One thing about Jet, she’s learned, is that he’s pushy, and it’s just easier to let him do his thing. 

“Look at you, all studious as usual,” he bites at her, and flicks an annoyed glare his way. Reaching out, she snatches her notes back, shoving them under her laptop with a snort. “Feisty.”

“What do you want, Jet?” she asks. She gestures to her notes, a clear indication that she’s busy and _not to be interrupted by the most annoying human being on the planet_ \- even more so than Toph, which is saying something. But Jet is Jet, and has a way of getting under her skin without her even knowing how.

(Okay, she _knows._ She definitely knows. Jet is hot, okay? Plus, she knows he’s _good_ \- she’s got reliable, real life, human proof of that, but well. A lady never kisses and tells.)

He frowns. “Did Zuko kick you out too?”

She blinks. It's sometimes hard to remember that her boyfriend lives with this hot asshole- like how can she forget this loudmouth, pain in the actual behind, hot piece of ass lives with her very delicious boyfriend, but then she remembers that Jet is usually out fucking everything that has an ass, and she’s busy working and getting laid, not necessarily in that order. A girl has more to worry about than the hot motherfucker who lives in the next room, like her own boyfriend fucking her into oblivion or the bio exam that’s about to kick her ass.

She refuses to think about that promise Jet made to her and Zuko, that blissful morning, but it simmers on the backburner in her mind, as it tends to do whenever Jet makes an appearance. Because, _of course._

She nods, closing her laptop, because she’s got a feeling she’s not going to get _any_ studying done in the near future, because again, Jet is pushy when he wants something. “He’s got a presentation in class next week,” she tells him, and he nods, sucking his breath in through his teeth in understanding. “I cleared out before his panicking could kick me out.”

“Smart,” he says, snapping his finger at her and winking. “Look at you, Kat, I always knew there was a brain in that pretty little head of yours.”

 _Such a fucking tease_. Somehow he’s learned the best ways to rile her up, to get under her skin, and the worst thing about it? It fucking works. Every time. “Fuck you, Jet,” she groans, smacking her forehead. “I’m in fucking med school. There better be a fucking brain in this skull of mine.”

He chuckles. “Well, fucking is on the agenda.”

She blinks, choking on her own saliva. “Wait-” she stutters, leaning in closer. “Did I hear you correctly?”

He nods, and for once, doesn’t try to tease her. “You heard me.”

Payback time. “I don’t think I did,” she says, and leans forward, a tilting smile gracing her lips. "What did you say?”

“I don’t think I need to repeat myself.”

“I think you do.”

He groans, but leans in. “Kat,” he says, and his voice is careful, restrained, and she watches the cords in his throat tighten. “You remember what we talked about, with Zuko?”

“Mhmm,” she says, agreeing slowly. “What about it?”

“So, have you thought about— you know— the _thing?”_

She blinks. “What thing?” She knows what thing. Oh she definitely know. She knows exactly what he’s asking, but Jet’s a bit of an ass, and sometimes it’s fun to mess with him. It must be Zuko rubbing off on her.

Regretfully, he doesn’t rise to the challenge. Instead, he smirks, shifting closer, eyes glinting. “You know, Kat,” he growls, and it’s intimate, tense, crowding her in, making the air dense and heavy and _too too close._ “The _thing.”_

A flush spreads across her cheeks like a wine stain. “The _thing,”_ she says. “Ah yes, how could I forget."

He also apparently misses the sarcasm in her voice, or maybe it's just Jet, who tends to have tunnel vision when he sets his mind to things. He bares his teeth in an awful approximation of a smile, and she can smell the smoke on his breath. "Good," he grumbles out, his voice like sandpaper. "Because Zuko and I had a chat, and I think it's time."

She blinks. It's only been a few months since she and Jet dropped the bomb on her boyfriend, she hadn't expected Jet to follow through so quickly. But, she has to admit, ever since Zuko admitted to fucking Jet, her mind has wondered. 

"You want to do it now?" she hisses, closing her laptop. It's quiet in the cafe, but people don't need to hear her potential threesome plans with the hot roommate, as intriguing as it might be. 

He laughs. "Gods no," he says, eyes crinkling. "But I did want to talk to you, first, before shit goes down."

"Shit will not be going down, Jet," she informs him curtly. "The last time 'shit went down', you got Zuko plastered. I don't think he wants a repeat."

Jet scoffs. "Please, it was one of the best nights of his life. Indulge me, Kat."

She rolls her eyes, but he slides gracefully forward on his chair, that dangerous glint in his eyes sending shivers up her spine. That's the thing about Jet; he's dangerous and sinful and those eyes have a way of undressing her, undressing Zuko, hell, undressing anyone who catches his eye.

He licks his lips, and that light somehow softens. "Seriously, though," he says, and the mood shifts to something more somber, something that makes her close her laptop in interest. "I wanted your opinion. I know what Zuko likes _firsthand_ —" She chokes, and he bares his teeth in that feral grin "— but I have no idea what you like, what boundaries you have and what lines I can, or cannot cross."

She blinks. "Do we have to talk about this here, of all places?"

He chuckles. "Would you rather talk about this when we're in the bedroom?"

She coughs. "No," she says, after a slight pause. "Because I don't think talking will be on your mind if we do."

That light returns, for a brief moment. "Ye of little faith," Jet muses. But he reaches out, touching her hand, and the climate drops again to a normal degree. "Seriously, though, Katara. What do you like? What should I definitely _not_ do?"

She shrugs. "I don't know," she whispers softly. "I don't mind a lot of things, really."

He frowns. "Can I kiss you?" he asks, and she flushes. 

"Yes," she says after a moment. "But maybe, not the— uhm, you know. Not _that."_

( _Th_ _at_ is strictly for Zuko. Jet’s mouth can go anywhere else, but _that?_ That alone belongs to Zuko.)

He doesn't take this opportunity to tease her, just squeezes her hand, and when she meets his gaze, his eyes are warm and understanding. "Got it," he confirms. "Can I touch you?”

“Of course,” she says, and this time, she’s proud that her cheeks don’t flush like the skin of an apple. Jet’s eyes glint, like she is his prey, but his voice is surprisingly light at his next words.

“Okay, thanks for letting me know. And, are you okay if Zuko and I..?"

This time, her body betrays her, and she flushes a bright crimson- _again_. "Yes," she murmurs, and clenches her legs together as a wave of heat rushes through her. Now is _not_ the time to be turned on, in a café of all places while her boyfriend tears apart the apartment. "Have you, uhm, talked about—"

"What we want?" Jet finishes, and that smirk returns. "Of course we have. We both know what we want. What matters is what you want now, and what makes you comfortable."

It's such a warm and thoughtful gesture, one she expects from Zuko, but not from Jet, and it warms her to her core. "I don't know what else I want," she manages, and Jet chuckles. To her complete surprise, but not necessarily displeasure, Jet leans forward, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, rendering her speechless. He's not a bad kisser by any means, his lips are soft and moist, thinner than Zuko's, but he tastes like mint and smoke, and he's gentle, pulling back after just a few seconds.

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind," he tells her, and gets to his feet. "We can figure it out as we go along. Just let me know what works and what doesn't." He winks at her, and turns. "Pleasure is pleasure, Kat. The goal is to make you and Zuko feel good. I'm flexible."

She blinks, and he chuckles, tapping her hand across the table, flashing her his signature grin. "Don't worry about it," he tells her before she can say a thing. "Now, let me go deal with your mess of a boyfriend before he demolishes the place. Or worse, his hair."

Katara laughs, and Jet preens, rolling his shoulders back in pride. "Don't tell him I told you this," Jet continues, and the conspiratorial look in his eyes is enough to make her lean forward in anticipation. "Once Zuko and I got too drunk and I accidentally shaved a strip of his hair, right down the middle. We had to shave his head down. Your boyfriend does _not_ look good bald, Kat. Keep that in mind."

She chuckles. "I'll take that to heart, Jet. Now get out and save my damsel-in-distress of a boyfriend. I've got work to do."

He salutes her, the sarcasm oozing out of his pores like wine from a bottle, and disappears out the door. She follows him as he goes, eyeing the soft flutters of his hair brushing his nape, how he tugs his flannel tighter around his broad shoulders. He and Zuko are a lot alike; they both have wide, muscular shoulders and chiseled features, but Jet is bulky where Zuko is lean. She wonders how he'd feel pressed against her, whether his skin is as rough as Zuko's, or if he's softer, heavier, warmer. So many possibilities, and her throat dries at the thought.

She lifts her laptop. Now is not the time to be fantasizing about her potential threesome, no matter how tantalizing the thought. But as she buries her nose back into her biology notes, she can't help but wonder. 

The weekend can't come soon enough. 

~0~

Zuko glows golden under the hazy lights. She looks at him through heavily lidded eyelashes, mouth teasing at the rim of her glass, as he sits deep in conversation with Sokka. His hair is shaggy, deliciously so, but tonight he’s got it pulled back in a loose knot at the nape of his neck. There’s a joint between his fingers too, and she can practically taste the smoke on his tongue, feel his lips on the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

“Careful, Kat,” a hoarse voice whispers in her ear, and Jet slings his arm across her shoulders. “Your thirsty is showing.”

“Shut up, Jet,” she says, taking a sip of her beer. “I can look at him all I want. He’s my boyfriend, after all, not you.”

He chuckles. “Oh don’t I know it,” he replies, and she rolls her eyes, tipping her glass. Jet should really come with his own warning label: _Drink irresponsibly around Jet so as to not lose brain cells,_ or some other witty one-liner that conveys her feelings. Because, at least three sheets to the wind, she doesn’t actively have to witness her brain cells dying in listening to Jet. Can’t grieve the loss of brain cells if you’re not mentally there to witness it.

What's that phrase? Think smarter, not harder. This applies to Jet.

“Easy tiger,” Jet advises, putting a hand up and tipping her glass back down. She looks up at him, frowning, but he winks at her. “I need you sober for what I have planned tonight.”

 _Damnit._ As intolerable as he is, he’s also so damn hot, and life is so so so unfair. She already has an incredibly hot and considerably less annoying boyfriend, but even she has to admit, Jet is fucking _hot._ Sober Katara can appreciate perfect specimens of the opposite gender, but drunk Katara wants to physically appreciate it. 

(It’s kind of a _thing_ of hers, apparently. Get drunk, find a hot boy, and make him hers. Look how well it worked the first time.)

“Too late,” she says. “I’m already drunk.” Jet blinks at her, opening his mouth, but she cuts him off before he can speak, grabbing his arm, dragging him over to where Zuko stands with Sokka. _Damn, girl_ , is what she thinks she hears as she pulls Jet over, but she pays him no attention. “Move it,” she says to Sokka, nudging him to the side. “Go find Suki. I need this one.”

Zuko blinks, and Sokka rolls his eyes. “Fucking hell, Kat,” Sokka murmurs, but nudges Zuko in farewell and turns, stumbling over to where Suki sits on the couch with Toph. He’s promptly forgotten, Katara’s drunken brain turning to a much more delectable sight. Zuko blinks down at her, snuffing out his joint and placing it on the nearest surface, before wrapping an arm around her.

“Hey, beautiful,” he murmurs, and presses a soft kiss to her lips. She leans into his touch, tasting the weed and alcohol on his breath, and runs her fingers through his silky hair, sighing in appreciation. Zuko pulls away, cupping her cheek, and his eyes remind Katara of the sunlight breaking over the surface of the ocean, rays of gold like sword blades streaking across the waves. “What do you need?”

“You,” she confesses. He chuckles at that, but she turns and pulls Jet closer. “And you. Both of you. Preferably now.”

This is where Zuko turns red, matching the blazer that hugs his shoulders. He coughs, rubbing his scalp, and his eyes dart between Jet and Katara, but now is not the time for him to be apprehensive and nervous- because dammit Jet’s the one who brought this up last week and now Katara’s horny and can’t get the two of them out of her mind. She wants them, wants them both, wants them above her and under her and in her. 

“Are you sure? Did Jet ask you? Did he talk to you about-”

Jet’s the one who shuts Zuko up, looking around quickly to make sure no one is watching- but everyone is in varying degrees of fucked up, and no one cares about their little trio in the corner- and leans in, pressing his lips against Zuko in a very definite, non-verbal, _shut up._

And it’s fucking hot.

They break apart after only a few seconds, and Zuko turns a desperate gaze onto her. He cups her cheek, curling his fingers around her neck and pulls her in, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, and Jet touches her shoulder affectionately. “Let’s go home,” Zuko says, and tosses his keys at Jet. “You, drive.”

The ride is a haze to Katara. They say a brief goodbye to everyone at the party, before piling sloppily into Zuko’s car. She smushes herself onto Zuko’s lap in the passenger seat so she can kiss him, with Jet’s hand on her hip to keep her pressed steadily into Zuko’s chest. By the time they make it home, she’s wet with wanting, and Zuko is panting heavily into her touch. They fall haphazardly through the doorway of their apartment, and Jet shuffles them down the hall into Zuko’s bedroom, slamming the door shut, flicking the locks with more force than necessary. His pants are tight, so so so tight, and she can make out the barest outline of him pressing against the fabric, before Zuko crowds into her plane of sight, pinning her down with a predatory stare.

Zuko makes the first move, sending chills down her spine. Much like the first time they met, he pulls her close, pressing his lips against her throat and biting softly at her pulse, making her gasp. But there are hands grasping at her waist that aren’t his, and a slim body pressing against her back, pushing her firmly into Zuko’s front, and then there are lips at her temple that are definitely not Zuko’s.

“Fuck, Kat,” Jet’s voice rasps in her ear, and she manages to turn her head to meet his kiss, moaning into his mouth. Zuko’s hands aren’t idle; he pulls down the collar of her shirt, to press bare, open mouthed kisses to her cleavage, pulling the cups of her bra down to mouth at her nipples. 

“Ah,” she murmurs, and rolls her hips back into Jet, feeling the hard length of him grind against her. Zuko pushes in, demanding and desperate, and she reaches down, delving into his pants to grip the hot length of him. He moans, low and needy, and Jet grins, pulling away from her to cup Zuko’s cheek.

“You want her?” Jet asks, and Zuko meets Katara’s gaze before flicking back to Jet’s. His eyes are molten gold, cheeks flushed crimson, and he rocks steadily into Katara’s hand. 

Jet pulls her from her boyfriend, making Zuko whine in desperation. Katara gasps, but Jet holds her back, slipping her shirt off her and undoing her shorts. Zuko watches, unabashed, and she moans as Jet slips his fingers between her legs, shoving her panties to the side and thumbing at her clit. “She’s wet,” Jet murmurs, and cups her breast, laving at her throat. Zuko whines, biting into his lip, and Jet smirks that predatory grin of his. “So wet, just for us. How did you ever get so lucky, huh Zuko?”

“I don’t know,” Zuko murmurs. He’s tense, she can see it in his jaw and clenched fists. He’s desperate for her, and she’s desperate for him, but Jet’s authority keeps them pinned. Somehow, Jet's gained the upper hand. He's charmed and smirked power over them both and it leaves them pinned. At his mercy.

His fingers reach deep within her, drawing a gasp from her lips as she rolls her hips against him. He grins against her throat, biting at her skin, and undoes her bra, thumbing at her breasts until she keens.

“Get on the bed,” Jet rasps, jerking his head in Zuko’s direction. Her boyfriend turns, pulling his shirt off, and Katara’s gaze roves over the wide expanse of his muscled back, the dips in his spine, and the gentle arch of his ass. He settles onto the mattress, pants undone, and Jet grins, pulling his fingers free from her. It has her whining.

“Go to him,” Jet tells her, and her throat goes dry as he brings his fingers up to his mouth, licking her off him. He grins. “Sit on his face.”

Zuko whines, but it's high and needy, and submissive to the power Jet holds over them, holds over the both of them. It sends a thrill through Katara, the sight of her boyfriend so desperate and wanton but so obedient, and heat rushes through her veins. She moans, taking a step forward, sliding onto the bed and reaching for her boyfriend. He arches against her touch, pupils blown, and she makes out her name on his lips before she kisses him, hand delving into his boxers to free him. 

"Fuck, Katara," he murmurs into her mouth, and she moans. His hand wanders, reaching into her panties to thumb at her clit. She sees stars, and pants into his mouth.

"Let's get rid of these," she hears Jet murmur, and his hand glides under her waistband, pulling her panties down over her hips. She pays him no mind, lifting her legs to help him along, but focuses on Zuko, who arches into her touch and presses kisses along her jaw. His fingers are rough and quick across her clit; his other hand thumbs at her nipples and cups her breasts, and it isn't until Jet's mouth lands on the back of her neck does she pull away to arch her back.

"As beautiful as you are spread out under me like this," she hears Jet whisper. "This isn't what I had in mind."

She turns her head to meet Jet's level gaze, and he smirks, reaching for her chin to turn her gaze down. Zuko looks up at her, needy and desperate, mouth flushed pink, and Jet croons, "Give his mouth something to do." 

He nudges her forward, and she complies, climbing up the bed to settle over Zuko's face. He looks up at her, eyes flushed with pleasure, and his hands come to rest at the apex of her thighs, pulling her close.

"You okay?" she asks, carding her fingers through his hair. "You'll tell me if it gets to be too much?"

His eyes flash like imperial gold, and he smirks, pressing a kiss to her thigh. He bites down softly, the sharpness of his canines immediately soothed by the soft rasp of his tongue, and she gasps, pushing down closer to him. Behind her, she can hear Jet rustling about, but Zuko just murmurs, "I can never get too much of you," and he pulls her down. 

She cries out, pushing down against him, holding his head still while she throws hers back. Zuko hums deep and low in his throat, sending vibrations up through her, and she arches her back. A hand runs up her waist and over her shoulder, coarse hands thumbing at her nipples, and she turns her head to see Jet, naked and bared, grinning that predatory grin at her. He's between Zuko's legs, one hand already slicked and between Zuko's thighs. It tears a moan from her throat, or maybe it's Zuko's sinful tongue, his fingers pressing deep within her, and she cries out, turning back to look down at her boyfriend, who's golden eyes are ablaze.

"Wait," Jet says, and his hand pulls at her waist. Zuko stops, pulls his mouth away from her, and she moans, bereft, but Jet grabs at her, twisting her off Zuko's mouth to have her face him. He grins at her, presses a kiss to her lips, and helps her resettle back down. "I don't want you to miss this."

She blinks, brain cloudy with pleasure as Zuko presses his mouth and fingers back to her, but her mouth drops as Jet flicks at her nipples. "Watch," he tells her, and then his hand drops down to grasp at Zuko's hot length, fingers like mud and dirt against the alabaster of Zuko. She moans, grinding down harshly on Zuko's mouth.

“Remember, Zuko,” Jet says, and Zuko pauses, mouth hot and brushing her core. “What’s the plan?”

“Katara first,” Zuko murmurs, and the deep vibrato of his voice is so _close_ , so fucking close, making her breath rattle in her chest. “Katara comes first.”

Jet drops his head, and Katara gasps. He takes Zuko into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, making her boyfriend cry out, pulling away from her to press his face into her thigh. Katara turns her head, and Zuko shakes, eyes closed and hands clenched into her hips, but he presses his mouth against her with a needy _Katara_.

She grinds down against him, feeling his tongue flick at her clit, his fingers digging deep into her. She moves with his body, grinding into him as he thrusts into Jet's mouth, who reaches for Katara and thumbs at her nipples. She leans forward, pressing her weight against Zuko, and grasps at whatever Jet's mouth cannot reach. 

It goes on like this, until he pulls off Zuko with an audible pop. He looks at Katara, lips blushed wine red and glistening, and curls a hand around her neck, pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips. She whines, tasting Zuko on his lips and grinds down against Zuko's mouth. His tongue is sinful, curling around her clit, and his fingers are incessant, needy and searching, pressing against that spot within her that has her seeing stars.

"Watch," Jet murmurs, and pulls away. That dangerous glint is back, and she watches, slack-jawed, as he brings his hand to his mouth, tongue flicking out to curl around his fingers. He coats his hand, eyes never once leaving hers, and then brings it down, dancing over Zuko until it dips past his legs. Zuko cries out against her, body tensing, and she leans forward, arching her back as Zuko trembles. Jet grins, hand moving slowly, and she gets a glimpse of his fingers disappearing into her boyfriend, skin puckered and gleaming pink around the brown of Jets fingers.

Jet reaches forward and cups her breast with his bare hand. "Look at you," he croons. He thumbs at her mouth, slipping his fingers through her parted lips, and she moans. Zuko has returned to his normal pace, moaning into her as Jet pumps into him, and the pleasure sparking within her from Zuko's fingers and tongue has her sight fading. Still, she looks up at Jet, eyes blown with lust, and he grins ferally, leaning down to kiss her. 

"Don't leave him waiting," Jet whispers into her mouth, and Zuko keens. She doesn't know what Jet is doing, but whatever it is, she doesn't want him to stop, because Zuko's groaning and pleading against her is so so so _good,_ and she never wants it to end. "Suck him off, Kat."

She complies, dropping her head and taking Zuko into her mouth. He's hot and heavy and thick in her mouth, warm and smooth and so damn right, it makes her core ache with want. Zuko groans into her, fingers digging at that spot that makes her keen, and she relaxes her throat, taking as much of him in her as she can. She opens her eyes, finding Jet naked and slicking himself up with lube and a condom, and she finds herself reaching out, curling her fingers around him while Zuko lays hot and heavy in her mouth.

"Fuck, Kat," Jet hisses, eyes slipping shut as she curls her fingers around him. He's longer than Zuko, not by much, but Zuko is thicker. Still, he's deliciously heavy against her palm, and she runs her fingers along the hot length of him until he's moaning and gritting his teeth. It's a wonderful feeling to be the center of so much attention; Zuko's mouth on her and Jet's eyes burning through her as she holds him, and finally Jet pulls away, slapping her hand down. "Focus on your boyfriend," she hears him say, and she watches him line up against Zuko. "He's who we're focusing on now."

She turns her gaze down, back on her boyfriend, but she watches as Jet slowly slips into Zuko, feels him tense against her core, the long length of him twitching in her mouth. He groans, pulls away from her for a moment to gasp a _fuck_ against her thigh, but Jet is slow and meticulous, and waits until Zuko is accustomed before he moves. It's a beautiful sight, watching Jet fuck her boyfriend while she gets him off; almost artistic really. She can't see Zuko's face, but she knows what his pleasure looks and feels like. 

She throws her head back, rolling her hips against Zuko, and feels his hand digging scars into her waist, nails like little razor blades elevating her pleasure. She gasps, blinking back tears, as Zuko's tongue tortures rolls of pleasure from her core. She hears Jet gasps, feels the weight of his thrusts in every little jolt of Zuko's body, and feels rough, coarse hands thumbing at her breasts, plucking at her nipples and making her keen.

Zuko cries out, pulling his mouth away from her, and she rolls her gaze down. He turns his head, and she lifts off him fractionally, letting him press his mouth into her thigh. Jet is growling in his chest, one hand on Zuko, the other digging into Katara's skin, and the shimmer of sweat glistening on his skin reminds her of sunlight glinting off the current of a raging river. His teeth are bared in a feral grin, and he looks at Katara, pupils blown with pleasure.

"Fucking hell, Kat," Jet growls, and leans in, letting go of her breast to wrap around the back of her neck, pulling her in for a searing kiss. She groans into his mouth, tasting the whiskey on his tongue, and he groans. She feels fingers at her clit, flicking lightly in Zuko's absence, and shudders, pleasure mounting within her as Jet pleasures them both. Zuko groans underneath her, body jolting from Jet's thrusts, and his fingers are digging crescent moon tattoos in the skin above her hips.

"Look at you- both of you-" Jet pants, and he pulls away far enough for Katara to see him, eyes blown, jaw dropping in pleasure. He's gone- so far gone, and she can tell it won't take much longer for him. "So fucking wrecked. So fucking beautiful. Holy fuck, you guys are fucking amazing. Fuck-" he breaks off, groaning, and Katara leans in, kissing him hard. Jet's orgasm hits hard; he slams once, twice, three times into Zuko, making him tense and cry out, body knocking into hers. She feels the intensity in Jet's kiss; his mouth drops in a soundless cry, and his hand momentarily loses momentum grinding against her. But it takes only a few moments before he pulls away, slipping from Zuko and returning back to her; dipping his fingers into her and pulling moans from her lips like ice melting from the sun. It takes only a few moments before she's shuddering in his hand, and Zuko's mouth running along the inside of her thigh sends thrills running up her spine as she comes down.

She flops down onto the bed, rolling over Zuko while she catches her breath. Jet rolls, discarding the condom and flopping onto the bed on Zuko's other side. Katara sucks in a breath, rolling into Zuko's side, and mouths along his neck. He sucks in a breath, and she catches a glimpse of Jet lazily pressing kisses to Zuko's side while jerking him off slowly, watching Katara with dark eyes.

Zuko turns his head. "You okay?" He asks, and she nods, kissing him softly. She can taste herself on his lips, and moans at the first touch of his exploratory fingers dancing along the drenched folds of her center. "Fuck," Zuko murmurs, and his voice sounds high, needy, desperate. "You're so fucking wet."

She rolls, throwing a leg over Zuko's waist, gently smacking Jet's hand out of the way. He chuckles, rolling away, and presses a smear of kisses across Zuko's throat. "Damn," he whispers, and Zuko's gaze is smoldering as he reaches for her, hands ghosting along her hips as she hovers over him. "Your girlfriend is something else."

He looks up at Katara, reaching a hand down to slip through her folds, and she sucks in a breath. His lips ghost at Zuko's pulse, but his eyes are glittering with that same predatory stare as he watches her. "Do you want it, Kat?" He asks, and she cries out as the tip of Zuko slides along her folds. Jet's fingers aren't idle either, teasing at her clit, making stars burst behind her lashes. "Do you want Zuko inside you?"

She moans, and his fingers disappearing, making her mewl in protest. "Answer me, Katara," Jet growls, and Zuko breathes her name into the atmosphere, the tip of him burning hot against her. "Do you want to be fucked?"

"Yes," she gasps, and Jet returns running light circles around her clit. Zuko cries out as she slips further down, fingers digging into her, and she barely hears Jet murmur a _good girl,_ before she's pressed fully onto Zuko.

"Fuck, Katara," Zuko moans. She smiles, leaning down to kiss him, and rolls her hips into him and Jet, letting the thick weight of Zuko and the nimble touch of Jet pull waves of pleasure from her, rippling through her body in waves. Zuko moans in her mouth, whispering, _Katara, fuck- I love you so fucking much,_ and Jet licks at the hollow of her throat.

"Fuck, you should see the two of you," she hears Jet whisper, fingers circling her clit, and she moans as Zuko hits something deep within her _just fucking right._ "You guys look so fucking wrecked." 

She moans, grinding down into Zuko and Jet, and Zuko gasps into her mouth, body tensing. He manages a strangled _Katara_ , fingers digging into her skin, and she slams down once, twice, before the two of them are crying out, pleasure overcoming her in relentless waves like the sea at high tide. She arches up, breaking away from Zuko's kiss, and feels Jet gently pull away from her as her second orgasm hits, before slumping down onto Zuko's sweaty chest.

"Holy fuck," she hears Zuko gasp, and manages to roll into his size, opening bleary eyes to watch Jet roll off the mattress, finding some towels to wipe them off. "Holy fuck."

"Am I that that good?" Jet asks, and Zuko flops a nonthreatening jab in his direction. Jet laughs, dodging Zuko's feeble attempt at an attack, and rejoins them on the bed, wiping at Katara's sweaty legs. 

"I'm sure it was just fine, Jet," Katara mumbles, and Zuko snorts, fingers dancing lightly along her spine. He presses a kiss into her hair as Jet sends a baleful glare her way, and ducks her head to avoid the towel he chucks at her.

"You're just jealous you didn't get a piece of this action," Jet retorts, gesturing down to his body, and she gives him a once-over, clicking her tongue and raising her brow.

"I've had better," she says, and Jet sputters in disbelief. She tightens an arm around Zuko's body, tugging him close, and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Sorry, Jet, but I love Zuko more than I want you."

He doesn't rise to her bait; he chooses to relax into the mattress, nudging at Zuko's arm. "Fair," he concedes. "I'd also choose Zuko, if I were you."

"Fuck guys," Zuko says, and his cheeks are red. He elbows Jet, making him suck in a breath. “Kindly fuck off, will you?”

Jet chuckles, leaning over to press a gentle kiss on Zuko’s lips. “Anything for you, _honey,”_ he says, sarcasm oozing off him, and bares his teeth in his signature feral grin, a teasing glint sparking in his eyes. “Breakfast and Advil at ten?”

Katara laughs, but Zuko rolls his eyes, grumbling under his breath, and Jet leans over, kissing Katara softly on the lips. “Night, Kat. This was fun. Another time?”

She groans. “I’ll think about it, Jet,” she says, and Jet chuckles, nudging them both before slipping out of the room, closing the door behind him with a quiet click. It’s quiet in his aftermath, like the stillness that hovers in the air after the chaos of a tornado, and Katara matches her breathing to Zuko’s.

“You okay?” Zuko’s voice breaks the silence, and she rolls, lifting her head fractionally to look up at Zuko. He’s smiling at her, eyes soft and loving and so so so gentle, and one hand rises to brush her hair out of her face.

“I am,” she murmurs, kissing him softly. “You?”

He shifts, and grimaces. “I’ll live,” he says. “It’s not the first time, you know.”

She blushes, and buries her face into his chest. “Yes, I know,” she says. “Although I can’t believe Jet would submit to anyone, no offense.”

He chuckles, and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. “Neither could I,” he agrees. “So no offense taken. Apparently, if you combine Jet and moonshine, anything is possible.”

She laughs, and reaches for the sheets. “I love you, Zuko,” she murmurs, and she feels his smile pressed into her hair, his other arm coming up to wrap around her, pulling her close. 

“I love you too, Katara.”

“We’re okay, right? Jet with us wasn’t a problem?”

He laughs. “Katara, I fucked the guy, and we’re still friends. Just because he’s seen you naked and gotten you off while fucking with me, doesn’t mean a thing. At the end of the day, we love each other, and we like Jet. It doesn’t have to be complicated.”

She blinks. “And it's okay...if I want it again? With Jet?”

“Of course,” he says. “I trust you, and I trust Jet. I know he’s safe with you, and won’t do anything to disrespect either of us. It’s okay, Katara.”

She opens her mouth, but he presses a kiss to her lips. “Don’t think about it too much,” he tells her. “It’ll be okay, no matter what.”

She sighs. “I can’t help but overthink,” she confesses. “I’m a med school. We’ve got like five hundred thousand things to think about all at the same time, and the deadlines for these things were last year. I’m a fretter. It’s in my dna.”

He chuckles. “I know,” he says. “And I love you for it. But now, I want you to relax and come here, because I am utterly fucked and my girlfriend is absolutely cuddle-able, and we need to go to bed. It is so so late, Katara, and we need our rest. We can sort this out tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after. Whatever it takes.”

She relaxes at that, relaxing back into the warmth he brings, burying her face into his chest. “Whatever it takes,” she echoes, and lets him pull her close, press gentle kisses to her temple. “I love you, Zuko.”

“I love you too, Katara.”

There are five taps on the wall behind their head. One: _I._ Two: _love_. Three: _you_. Four: _guys_. Five: _too_.

(Has she ever mentioned how much she _hates_ Jet?)

Zuko groans, and reaches up, slamming on the wall three times in rapid succession. It’s not hard to guess what it means, and she guesses it right before Zuko settles down, pulling her close. _Shut up, Jet_ , she thinks, and Zuko grumbles, “shut up, Jet,” before sinking down. And that’s what makes her smile.


End file.
